


Desire

by jamesosborn



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesosborn/pseuds/jamesosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Desire

Feeling your skin next to mine  
is often described  
heart-fulfilling, soul-affirming, body-sating

yet

None mention the fear.   
Failure, protection, apathy.

That bombards my shaky heart  
in this newly-constructed world.

Questions attack me, the rotting and hungry flesh of what-might-be.

But I know.

We will keep each other safe

For as much of forever as fate allows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
